


Sensitivity When In Proximity

by bluegoodness



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegoodness/pseuds/bluegoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt- “I get really sick on roller-coasters and you had the misfortune of sitting in front of me so, uh… sorry…” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitivity When In Proximity

**Author's Note:**

> So much fun writing this! I changed the prompt a little bit but don't fear, someone is still being thrown up on. Hope you guys enjoy:)

 

Stiles will never understand how people willingly, without coercion or incentives wait in line to get on these  _deathtraps_.

 He doesn’t see the appeal. What could be remotely entertaining about the impending feeling like your heart is going to fall right out of your ass? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

 He lifts his head and looks up at the people still on the ride, screaming their lungs out, with their hands waving. He’s getting heart palpitations just looking at them.

 The line moves slightly and he and Scott move forward.

 “Dude” Scott says amusedly, “Is this really worth it for a box of curly fries?”

 Stiles turns his head to  Scott and scoffs, “Of course it’s worth it. What kind of question is that?”

It’s also free. Key part of this entire deal, Scotty.”

 Scott just shakes his head in disagreement, “You hate rollercoasters! Remember when you went on one in fifth—“

 Stiles clamps his hand over Scott’s mouth and discreetly looks around to make sure nobody heard, “Of course I remember, Scott! I can never  _not_ remember, that. It’s like imprinted in my head.”

 Stiles lips curl in a grimace at the memory. Fifth grade was a dark time. The spinning and cramping after the rollercoaster had made it hard for him to navigate after he jumped out of his seat. He didn’t  _see_  her. He was just trying to make it to the nearest garbage can.

 Unfortunately, he never made it to a garbage can. He did, however make it to Mrs. Lalsons skirt.

 Needless to say, she was not amused. He felt her contempt for him rolling off of her in waves for the rest of the year

 Obviously, he avoided speaking to her as much as possible. He had to learn how to do fractions from his fourth grade teacher because he was too scared to ask Mrs. Lalson. Now that he thinks about it, Mrs. Lalson was an asshole.

 Scott shoves Stiles hands off his mouth and Stiles tucks them into his jean pockets to stop himself tapping any and all surfaces around him to calm his nerves.

 “I just wish you hadn’t let Isaac goad you into it,” Scott says as he leans against the sheer of metal separating the different lines.

 Stiles jaw drops in indignation, “Okay, dude, first of all no! I did not let that scarf obsessed tree branch goad me into  _anything_. I just figured this was in my personal best interest.”

 Scott snorts at him, and retorts, “Oh, so constantly vomiting after rollercoasters is in your best interest then?”

 Stiles shrugs nonchalantly, “If it is for the sake of curly fries, then yes. And I resent that you think I’ll throw up this time. I could have developed a better gag reflex, you know.”

 Scott gives him a look, “That is such bull shit and you know it.”

 Okay, his gag reflex is pretty quick to rear its head when it comes to him being in close proximity of rollercoasters, but this time could be different.

 “This time it will be different, Scott,” Stiles says firmly.

 Scott leans back up from the metal railing as the line moved forward, “I hope so for your sake, man.”

 Stiles bites his lips nervously and smothers away the sick feeling that curls in his gut when he hears people screaming in joy above him.

 Stiles looks up at them, feeling his stomach getting queasy. He hopes so too.

*

 When it’s their turn to get on the coaster, Stiles swallows his spit nervously.

  _Guess this is really happening._

 Scott’s already chosen where they would be sitting but Stiles isn’t quick to move yet. The longer he can avoid this thing, the better.

 Scott turns around and his face says  _get over here._

 He takes a deep breath and takes a few steps when a strong shade of blue catches his eye. He turns to it and when he sees the face of the person wearing that shirt, he promptly trips over himself. He barely stops himself from falling flat on his face.

No.  _Nonono._

 Of all the rollercoasters at the amusement park, why does Derek Hale have to be working the one that Stiles decided to visit? Stiles didn’t even know Derek had a job. Okay, he did because he has an unhealthy crush on him and he wanted to know all things Derek Hale but he didn’t know he worked at this particular rollercoaster at this particular amusement park.

 If he had known that there was even a remote possibility that Derek might see Stiles at his worst, he would have never agreed to the bet, curly fries be damned.

 Because this is  _Derek Hale._  The guy who Stiles is mad crushing on for almost a year and half now. Quiet, intelligent and seriously attractive Derek Hale that could probably bench press an entire rollercoaster if he was determined enough.  Derek Hale who Stiles does  _not_  need be a witness to Stiles experiencing one of his top five fears. The others being, liquid egg whites, being forced to use a portable bathroom, eating the last of his curly fries only for the last one to be an onion ring, and being eaten alive.

 He immediately turns around, his entire mind going into frenzy.

  _Fuckfuckfuck_.

 

 He looks around, trying to find the closest exit. Scott will understand if he leaves. That’s why they’re best friends.

 His eyes bounce around trying to find a gate that says exit, and when he’s almost about to make a run for it, someone say his name.

 He slowly turns around, and there Derek is, in his royal blue collared polo that has Beacon Hills Amusement Park sewed onto it.

 Derek smiles at him, his eyes all warm, “Hey Stiles. I didn’t know you were into rollercoasters.”

 He isn’t. He really, really isn’t. But like hell he is going to embarrass himself by telling Derek he actually has a huge fear of them.

 Stiles laughs awkwardly, “Yeah they’re great,” he clears his throat and waves his hands, “all that you know movement and turning just— great stuff. Gets the heart really pumping.”

 Derek raises an eyebrow and his lips twitch in amusement, “Yeah definitely. Well, got to go and make sure everyone’s checked in. Maybe I’ll see you later?” 

 Stiles looks at him, his heart racing.

  _… like a date? Wait— no of course not like a date, Derek Hale doesn’t ask people like Stiles, a proud dork, out on a date._

 Derek being the kindest human being ever, is probably just asking out of niceness.

 Stiles smiles tentatively, “Yeah! Of course!”

 Derek smiles back, “You should probably and take a seat now.” He looks at the rollercoasters, “we’re about to start soon.”

 His smile falters at the reminder of the rollercoaster, “No, yeah. See ya.”

 Derek’s pats his shoulder and walks past Stiles. His shoulder is still buzzing when he takes the seat right next to Scott.

 He takes a few deep breaths before Scott lightly punches him in the arm. Stiles rubs his arm, even if it didn’t hurt and frowns at Scott, “What?”

 Scott widens his eyes in enthusiasm, “Dude, just saw you talking to Derek Hale! What happened?”

 Stiles glares at him, his cheeks flushing. Of course Scott would find this something to be excited about. “Nothing happened obviously. He said hi. I said hi back. Now I’m here.”

 Scott rolls his eyes and gives him a mild look, “Dude. Are you ever planning on asking the guy out?”

 Stiles smacks Scott’s stomach and hisses, “Not so fucking loud. And no,  _duh.”_

 Scott shakes his head fondly, “The guy likes you too, dude. He always has this expression on his face in APUSH where he just stares at you all adoringly. It’s kind of freaky.”

Stiles blushes even more, “Shut up that isn’t even remotely true.”

Scott shakes his head vehemently, “No I’ve been paying closer attention to him and like especially on days we have debates, the guy has some serious heart eyes on. It’s like hearing you be all eloquent and kill the panel discussions turns him on.”

Stiles’ heart thuds at Scott’s words. Scott is his best friend and even though he likes to tease Stiles about Derek, he wouldn’t tell this information that gets his hopes up if he actually didn’t think it was true.

But a voice in his head keeps saying _no_ ,  _good things like this don’t happen to you._

Stiles has a tendency to listen to that voice, especially when it comes to Derek Hale. He’s okay with watching but not having. Mostly. Kind of. He frowns, actually, not at all but he has no other choice so he’ll settle.

The intercom goes off telling passengers to put their belts on and to roll down the security bar close to them. Scott and Stiles do so. Stiles double and triples checks his bar, the irrational fear that he is going to fall out of the rollercoaster entering his thoughts.

He sees Derek stop at each coaster, pulling at the bars to make sure they are secure and Stiles takes a deep breath, knowing that he was going to get to them soon.

A minute later, Derek is standing beside him, in all of his uniformed glory.

“Excited?” Derek asks, with a small smile. He looks so good, Stiles just wants to groan at the unfairness of it all. Derek’s sweet smile, his kaleidoscope eyes, his soft looking dark hair and toned everything will be the death of him.

Stiles nods his head enthusiastically, “So beyond excited.” He’s bouncing his left leg nervously but Derek doesn’t seem to notice and if he does, he doesn’t say anything.

He reaches his arm down and pulls at the lever, his hand brushing Stiles’ bouncing leg.

Stiles turns pink at the contact because he is a child who blushes at even the smallest touch from their crush.

He is so fucking gone.

“This ride is a little intense but I think you’ll enjoy it.” Derek removes his hand and backs up. “Since you said you liked rollercoasters and all.”

Scott snorts and Stiles flashes his eyes at him in warning, “Yeah, that’s me. Rollercoaster lover….”

Derek looks between them and nods slowly, “Okay well, hope you like it.”

Stiles grins at him sweetly, “Thanks.”

Derek stares at him a little and then backs up, coughing a little. His cheeks suspiciously pinker than before, but that could just be wishful thinking on Stiles’ part.

Derek silently waves goodbye and half jogs to the station to where Erica Reyes is manning the buttons and all. She says something to Derek and he rolls his eyes but his eyes go to Stiles and when their eyes lock, Derek immediately looks away. Which is rather odd because Derek is the champion of keeping eye contact.

Stiles’ brain is about to go on a thought path where embarrassed Derek might have been due to Erica’s comment that  _could_  have been about Stiles when the intercom goes off, announcing that the ride is about to start.

Thoughts of Derek vanish when the roller coaster groans to a start.

Stiles clenches his hands into fists and takes a deep breath, he’s okay. He’s okay. It’s just starting. No big deal. It creaks as it elevates and simultaneously, the jiggle of Stiles’ left leg gets progressively more intense. He knows he’s breathing a little heavy.

 Scott pats his shoulder, “You’re going to be fine, man.”

 Stiles tries to give a grateful smile, “Yeah, dude. Definitely.” The nervous pitch in his voice doesn’t inspire all that much confidence though.

 The coaster steadily rises up and he clamps his eyes shut. He grabs onto the security bar in the coaster and in his head tells his dad that he loves him. If he makes it through this, he makes a promise to let them eat burgers for dinner for three weekends straight.

 The roller coaster slows to a stop and Stiles just knows that there is a steep road that the coaster is going to propel them towards. He doesn’t even bother trying to open his eyes to enjoy the view. His eyes are still shut when he taps Scott’s ankle with his foot, “Scott, if I don’t make it out, please promise me that you will delete all of my internet search history.”

 Scott laughs and bumps his shoulder companionably, “I promise, man.”

 Stiles nods seriously and prays for mercy when the jolt of the roller coaster propels them forward and when it does, he starts screaming. His entire body hates him right now. He hates himself right now.

 The coaster is still at the highest speed, making sharp turns that either have him pressed against Scott or to the coaster wall on his left. Even though he is still tightly secured, his brain keeps supplying images of him being flung out the coaster and falling to his death.

 Fuck, he hates rollercoasters.

 The loopy de loop came as a surprise, considering he hadn’t opened his eyes since this whole shitstorm started. His voice is hoarse, his knuckles are clenched and he’s afraid he almost pissed himself after the second loopdy loop. He prays for reprieve and finally, the whole thing is over.

 Stiles feels horrible.

 The coaster rolls to a slow stop and Stiles knows it’s just a matter of minutes now. He tries to unbuckle himself as fast as possible but that fails.

 “Scott, I need to get out. I need to get out right the fuck now or I will vomit on every single person you love.”

 Stiles hears Scott quickly unbuckle himself and running to go over to Stiles side to help him.

 Everybody has probably left, and Stiles takes a moment to add this to his mountain of hatred for today. They’re the last ones on the rollercoaster. They are probably holding up the next group of riders from taking their seats. He wants the ground to just swallow him up.

 Vaguely, he hears footsteps coming towards them, probably telling them to get out but they don’t understand. He just  _can’t_. When he’s in a panicked situation his hands fumble and he can’t function. It’s part of his genetic makeup.

 Fuck his life seriously. It’s like fifth grade all over again and he opens his eyes to see a pair of unfamiliar pair black Nikes in front of him.

 The person says something but Stiles can’t hear it over the roar in his ears and then the feeling hits him hard in his stomach. He pushes himself out of the coaster, still buckled and just throws it all up. He feels like he throws up for an hour.

 After a few deep breaths, he groans. “ Scott, just kill me now.”

 He’s met with strained silence and Stiles slowly blinks his eyes open, grimacing when he wipes at his mouth. He looks up and oh  _fuck him_.

 Derek is standing there like a statue. No smile on his face because Stiles just  _vomited_  on him. Stiles kind of wants to cry. His vomit basically covered Derek’s shoes and there are small splatters on his black slacks. If there was a chance of Derek crushing on Stiles, his vomit has completely ruined that chance.

 It’s quiet for a few seconds but then Derek speaks.

 “I thought you said you liked rollercoasters, Derek says deadpan. A small muscle in his jaw twitches.

Stiles winces and looks away in embarrassment, “I kind of lied?”

Stiles looks at Scott who is just staring back at him in part horror and part amusement.

“Why would you lie about something like this?” Derek says in wonder. Stiles eyes go back to him, and Derek’s looking at him with a raised eyebrow and Stiles shifts nervously.

He doesn’t want to admit the truth. But he does it anyway, even if it is mortifying. He says quietly, “It was a bet to get free curly fries.”

 “I’m really sorry, Derek.” Stiles wants to cover his face in embarrassment immediately after. Derek looks at him with this unreadable expression on his face. It’s probably heavily veiled disgust. Derek is too nice to blatantly show his true feelings to Stiles.

 Derek’s face is pinched. He looks like he’s trying not to breathe.

 Stiles croaks out, “I am so, so sorry, Derek. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

 Derek stays silent for a beat, but then grits out, “It’s fine Stiles.”

 Stiles gapes at him, “Of course it isn’t! I just vomited all over you!”

 Derek grimaces again, “I am aware of that.”

 Stiles flushes. Right.

 Derek just shoots him a strained smile and says, “It’s fine, really. I’m going to the bathroom to clean this up.” He slowly turns away and walks to the exit of the slide, taking noticeably careful steps.

 Stiles looks towards Scott in desperation.

 Scott shrugs, with a sympathetic expression on his face.

.“I’m gonna go find him and beg for forgiveness.”

 Scott nods and wishes him good luck.

 He’s going to need all the luck he can get at this point.

*

Stiles rushes to the bathroom closest to where they exited and cautiously opens the door, just in case Derek figured Stiles would follow him and decided to jump out and kill him on sight.

 Yes, he might be overreacting. But it’s the only way he can cope with the damage he has just done.

 He walks in slowly and peeks in carefully to where the line of mirrors and sinks are.

 “You don’t need to hide,” Derek says without turning around. He has a couple wash clothes with him which Stiles doesn’t know how he got a hold of. His shoes are off and he’s running them underneath water. “I’m not angry at you.”

 Somehow, Stiles doesn’t believe that.

 “Let’s not try to comfort my delicate feelings here man. I would be angry at me too if someone vomited on me.” Obviously, Stiles is great at helping himself out.

He steps a little closer to Derek, and this time Derek looks up, catching his eyes from the mirror. “Well, I’m not angry at you so stop giving me that guilty look. I just wish you hadn’t put your health in danger because of curly fries.”

 Derek sets his shoes aside and turns around, looking only slightly ridiculous with just his uniform and socks on. Stiles notices that Derek already wiped the splatters of vomit on his slacks.

 Derek looks at him, sounding slightly frustrated, “I could have just bought you curly fries if you had asked.”

 It is official. He has melted into a pile of goo. Derek Hale has officially cemented the fact that he is the sweetest and kindest person to ever walk this earth. Only Derek would offer to buy him the food that had gotten Derek thrown up on in the first place. In order to ensure Stiles’ safety. Is there anything this guy does that isn’t endearing and sweet?

Stiles blinks at Derek. Apparently he waited too long because Derek ducks his head in embarrassment. “Never mind. Forget what I just said.”

“Oh,” he laughs nervously. Stiles scratches his cheek and swallows loudly. “Oh well. Next time… I guess?”

He usually doesn’t dare let himself hope when it comes to things like his unattainable crushes reciprocating his feelings but his gut is telling him whatever is happening between Derek and him it suspiciously seems like the development of _feelings._

Derek looks up at him, a shy smile playing on his lips, and Stiles can’t help but move closer to that smile.

“Can next time be at Bella’s? For dinner?” Derek asks, licking his lips nervously, and he backs up a little as Stiles moves forward.

“Is this— are you asking me out on a date?” Stiles says teasingly, but his voice is a little breathless and filled with whole lot of hope.”

 Derek looks frozen, his eyes wide and nervous but he nods firmly, “Yeah. I’m asking you out on a date.”

 Stiles stares at him, thanking the high heavens for whatever he did to deserve this. This chance.

 It gets awkward and Derek is blushing, his ears turning pink and cheeks following soon after, but Stiles doesn’t care. Because he just got asked out by Derek Hale. The guy he has been holding a torch for almost two years now.

Holy shit.

 Stiles starts grinning, feeling so ridiculously happy his heart feels like it’s being suffocated with a surplus of joy.

 _“_ Oh well, if that is the case…” Stiles steps closer to Derek, tentatively touching the other boy’s hips, “then I’ll gladly take you up on that.”

Derek’s releases a small sigh of relief at his reply and suddenly Stiles is encompassed with so much fondness for Derek, because seriously? As if Stiles would have said no in the first place.

Stiles gets closer and Derek begins to smile, making himself a little more comfortable by placing his hands softly on Stiles hips. Stiles is  _so_  on board for this.  

“Then it’s a date,” Derek says shyly.

Stiles leans in to kiss Derek but Derek stops him with a hand to Stiles chest.

“Sorry, but your breath smells like vomit.” Derek says with a smirk.

Stiles groans and then immediately backs off, “Way to ruin a moment, Hale.”

Derek laughs lightly and directs Stiles to the sink, “Rinse your mouth first.”

Stiles pouts but does it nevertheless, his embarrassment declining because now there is promise of future kissing. After rinsing his mouth out with water, they leave the bathroom.

They end up kissing (a lot) by the end of the night. Mostly due to the fact that Stiles got Isaac to buy him tons of mint candy instead of the curly fries, so Derek would let Stiles shower him with kisses.

Even if Isaac had laughed at him for three minutes when he explained himself, it was worth it. It was  _so_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed:)


End file.
